battleheartfandomcom-20200215-history
How to transfer game data between iDevices
How to transfer Game Data between iDevices This requires a Jailbroken Ipod and changing game files. We are not liable for any game or ipod damage resulting from this. Follow these directions closely and perform at your own risk! Step #1. If you have a jailbroken ipod go to Cydia and search for "ifile" in the search function. Find the ifile free version and then download and install. Respring or reboot your ipod if necessary. Step #2. Open ifile. Go to the settings tab (bottom left corner: icon is a little gear). In the settings turn on the features "Application names" and "Use trash" Step #3. Browse to the Battleheart app in iFile by going to: "/var/mobile/applications/battleheart/". Go to library go to preferences. You will then see this screen (see picture on left) Important! Select the "edit" tool in the top right corner. Then tap the battleheart.plist to select it. Then tap the little icon in the bottom right corner that looks like a square with an arrow popping out it. Now tap "copy". After the file is copied tap the same square with arrow icon again and now tap "paste" this time instead. A copy of the file will be made named "battleheart(1).plist" Step #3.1 (optional) If you are transfering data from a device that has a retina display to a device that has a regular display (or Vice versa) follow this step.... Otherwise proceed to step #4. Open the "battleheart(1).plist" To do this part you will need to open select and open the plist file (seen in screenshot above). Once opened scroll down to the VERY BOTTOM '''and then edit the two parts called: "screenmanager resolution height" and "screenmanager resolution width". Change this values accordingly. For normal displays the resolution is: 320 by 480 For retina displays the resolution is: 640 by 960 '''Step #4. Now that you have a copied version of the battleheart gamedata called "battleheart(1).plist" you can transfer it over to another JAILBROKEN iDevice. To do this you will to transfer the file over by either doing one of two options: A) SSH the "battleheart(1).plist" to another ipod. If you don't know how to yet follow these directions: http://www.simonblog.com/2009/05/17/how-to-use-ssh-to-transfer-file-on-iphone/ B) Transfer the file over by uploading the file to a online file storage. Email the link of the file to yourself then open the email and download the file using "safari download manager" which can be found in the cydia repositories for $2. Step #5. After transfering the file over to the new ipod. Locate it in iFile. Move the file from that folder to the battleheart folder by using the same steps we did with the battleheart file earlier but this time use the "cut" feature instead. Now paste the "battleheart(1).plist" into the same preferences folder but on the new ipod. IMPORTANT!!!! BACK UP THE ORIGINAL PREFERENCES FILE TO A SAFE LOCATION!!! IF THIS TRANSFER FAILS YOU CAN ALWAYS BACKUP YOUR OLD DATA!!! After the new file is pasted into the folder move the original file out of the folder. Now rename the "battleheart(1).plist" to "battleheart.plist" Close iFile and reboot your iDevice! Enjoy!!! Hope all goes well!!